


The Girl With Saturn In Her Pocket

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Do That A Lot Apparently, I REGRET NOTHING, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, There Are Wolves If That Makes It More Interesting, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: This poem was inspired by an apple.Yeah, you read that right. An APPLE.





	The Girl With Saturn In Her Pocket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not_So_Normal_Shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Normal_Shipper/gifts).



> R.I.P apple, you had a long successful life

The Girl With Saturn In Her Pocket

There is always one person who has the power to change the world with a single word

No one has power like she does

The Girl With Saturn In Her Pocket.

The wolves chorus

Seeing the moon no longer changes the tides

The Girl With Saturn In Her Pocket.

Lions cower

Knowing even they could do her no harm

They can only do one thing

Prowling at her side with watchful eyes

They guard her

The Girl With Saturn In Her Pocket.

Hunger, war, sickness, extinction

She holds her head high

Sweeping her glare at each in turn

While they shrivel to nothing but ash.

Where is she now?

She rules the world

A crown of thorns upon her head

The Girl With Saturn In Her Pocket.


End file.
